Who I am
by PineappleLover
Summary: Aika Ashur is the last of the Amatheia tribe, but because of her unmatched power, she is constantly hunted by others so she could be used as a weapon. When the Host Club finds her severely injured and alone, will they extend their hearts to her and her past, or will they avoid interaction with the seemingly homeless girl? HostxAika (secret pairing!)
1. A Tattered Past

Hello! This is my first Ouran FanFic, and I really hope you like it! Please send me any feedback you may have pertaining to the story. I would be grateful for it! Also, if you send me any requests, I may add them in. Thanks!

**I do not own any characters from Ouran Highschool Host Club except for Aika Ashur, a character of my creation.**

* * *

_Run. Just Run! I need to escape… I need to be free!_

My train of thought stopped abruptly as pain engulfed my legs and left side.

_Crap. More bullet scars…_

The adrenaline and fear of being pulled back into captivity kept me running.

_I don't want to be a lab rat anymore! I'm not a danger to society like scientists continue to tell me! I'm a human being… well... scratch that… but I have human emotions and a soul! I just need to find… water…_

Tears streaming down my face, I continued to run away from my attackers.

_Please Lord, let me find water!_

I spotted somewhere called Abernacky Park up ahead… and with a sudden jolt of happiness I dove into its pond and hoped that even with the bullet wounds, old and new, I could transform into my true self. My legs were replaced with a beautiful emerald tail with golden silk tips that surprisingly allowed me to move 120 times faster than a regular human. My tattered white shirt vanished and was replaced with a magnificent, light blue, sparkling bikini top that had three elegant straps on one shoulder that trailed back down my lower back. My blood red hair grew from twelve inches long to two feet long, with golden threads mixed within. My eyes stayed the same emerald green they usually do, except they were now ridden of tears as I found temporary comfort. I was quickly jerked out of my happy place, though, when another bullet wound hit my shoulder and quickly ricocheted back off, hitting a nearby tree.

_Good thing I'm bullet-resistant when in my true form… and it's nice that my scars don't show while I'm in my Amatheia state… too bad I can still feel them!_

I am the sole surviving member of the Amatheia tribe. I uphold the laws and standards of my people who were ruthlessly hunted in the middle ages. My family survived the massacre, only to die after I was born, his death caused by a terrible sickness.

As I harnessed the energy of the water, my forehead and back began to glow in two areas, one on my back in the place where my angel wings would be (of I were to have enough energy to transform into them), and my forehead glowed (as I was using a good deal of mental concentration in my weakened state to harness the water's energy.)

Slowly and painfully, I levitated out of the water and used some of my powers to create a translucent, yet protective bubble of water around me to act as a force field of sorts. I was not trying to hurt all of these people who were so wrongfully trying to hurt me, but they had begun to bring even more members of their assault team with even more advanced weapons out to play.

_I have no choice…_

I harnessed a large percentage of my power to chant a spell that won't hurt them, but it will render them incapable of actions of any sort for the next five minutes (well, other than breathing.)

_**Fà facili chjudi!**_

The spell immediately took effect, as every person within her sight sat down, seemingly dumbfounded.

_Time to leave… I'm not powerful enough to generate my wings… but I can swim to the other side of the lake and leave by foot._

In fifteen seconds I reached the opposite end of the lake. I dragged myself onto the damp soil at the edge of the pond, and in a matter of seconds, I turned back into a "human." I half crawled and half walked to the nearby street.

_It sucks that I can only use my powers in my Ocean or Air Form. Oh well. _

My thoughts began to trail off, but I soon remembered that I was in the streets of Japan at night. It's a nice part of Japan, but still. Not good!

_If I'm lucky, maybe I can use enough power to create myself a tiny, protected shelter in an alley._

As I looked down though, I realized I only had enough power to create a loose, high neck t-shirt and purple gym shorts to wear. I don't even have enough power to dry my hair! I also noticed that my recent wounds were starting to bleed through my shirt, and I almost fell over as I looked at them with a pained expression on my face. I can't generate any more power.

_Scratch the shelter, a box will do._

This is really sad. I used to be a part of the great tribe of Amatheia, and now I'm so frequently sought after by power-hungry people that will do anything to please the government or get more money that I can't even harness enough power to make a decent shelter or a nice outfit.

As I was looking through the alley dumpster for a dry box, I heard a voice from behind me.

"Hey, are you okay?" The stranger asked.

I turned around to look at the kind stranger. She was in jean overalls with a cute pixie cut, and it looked really good on her. She soon seemed to realize, though, of my bullet wounds and gasped.

_I've been in more pain than this before. Just acknowledge the stranger and try to get some sleep._

I nodded at her politely, and continued to rummage through the dumpster. Who knows if this person is dangerous? Even if she was, though, it's not like I could do anything about it.

The stranger soon turned me around and whispered so that nearby people could not hear her.

"You can come with me. Me and my friends can get you help," She said, and gestured to her group of friends, all male, and moved away from me just enough so I could see them. "This is Hitachiin Hikaru and Kaoru, Suoh Tamaki, Haninozuka Mitsukuni, Morinozuka Takashi, and Ootori Kyoya. They might look a little intimidating, but they're nice once you get to know them."

She looks like a very nice person, but I'm running on empty. I don't know how much longer I can stay... awake...

I was about to speak, but stumbled across my own feet from pain. The all looked at me with concern flashing in their eyes. Well.. all except the one whose name is apparently Kyoya. He only pulled out his phone and continue on with his social life. Jerk.

"Thank you." I mumbled, and the stranger seemed to hear me.

"My name is Haruhi. Fujioka Haruhi." She said.

"My name… is… Ashur Aika," I managed to state, before I collapsed onto the hard pavement below me.


	2. A New Beginning

Hey! Welcome to another chapter :3. You're still reading! That's a good thing :D. Enjoy this longer chapter!

**Disclaimer: I do not own Ouran Highschool Host Club, and I never will. I only own my character, Ashur Aika.**

Fujioka Haruhi P.O.V.

"My name is… Aika Ashur…"

Before I even knew what was happening, she was falling. Luckily, Mori lunged in and grabbed the poor girl before she encountered even more damage.

I should have caught her. For crying out loud, she was standing two feet away from me! I'm not very strong, though...

"Someone call an ambulance!" Tamaki-senpai yelled out, but somehow it didn't seem obnoxious or dramatic like his usual personality… he seemed genuinely concerned… but anyone should be in front of a dying girl.

"Mori, gently set it down, and let's continue discussing Host Club finances. One of the charity paramedics of the Ootori Corporation will come and see to her shortly," Kyoya said bluntly.

Really, Kyoya!? How could you say that when she's unconscious and dying right in front of you?

"We should take care of her! She looks like she's only fifteen… I'll give her some cake to help her feel better!" Hani-senpai enthusiastically stated, but even he wasn't exactly comfortable with the impending situation.

"Kyoya-senpai, you can raise my current ¥3,450,000 debt to ¥4,000,000 if you help this girl," I said. I am seriously going to regret how much this is going to raise my debt, but I need to help her somehow.

He considered the offer for a few moments, and he reluctantly agreed.

"I called the Ootori family hospital along with my limo. The hospital is expecting us and the car is within a 0.3 mile radius. Thankfully, it was reported that traffic is very light, so the driver should be here momentarily."

"Thank you, Kyoya." Tamaki-senpai is still having one of those rare moments when he is being responsible and mature. It's reassuring to know that he at least has an ounce of sense in his obnoxious persona.

Just then, I remembered Mori-senpai, who was still holding the unconscious girl.

"Mori-senpai, can you hold her a little longer?"

"ah," he replied back to me. Stoic as as always, Mori-senpai.

The limo pulled up to the curb, and the driver got out and informed us that everyone else should get in, but that Mori-senpai should go in last so that when we got out again, he could get the girl into the hospital as quickly as possible. That makes sense.

The ride to the hospital was silent, with the atmosphere in the car so tense that no one had the guts to speak. Mori-senpai's emotions were starting to leak on his face, especially since her blood from her wounds was seeping all over him. She's losing blood far too quickly. Wait, the hospital's in sight! Hang in there, Aika-san.

Ashur Aika P.O.V.

I slowly awoke in a hospital bed with fresh, clean linen. I can't tell you how long it's been since I've had a bed made out of something comfortable. The government officials at the facility (bleh) they used to keep me at gave me a metal bed to sleep on. It was extremely uncomfortable, to say the least.

I opened my eyes the slightest bit so that I could take in my surroundings. It was incredibly bright, so I needed to give my eyes some time to adjust.

I looked up to see… Fujioka-san. I think that's her name, at least. Also surrounding me were all of her friends she introduced me to earlier. Even the one with the jet-engine black hair and the shiny glasses was here. They all gave me some space, which was very nice of them.

I opened my eyes a little more, and the small blond, Haninozuka-san (I think that's his name,) seemed to notice my consciousness.

"Aika-chan, you're awake!" With that, everyone turned to look at me. I don't know what to do.

"How are you feeling, Aika-san?" Morinozuka turned to me. Everyone turned to stare at him like they had just seen a ghost. I wonder if he doesn't talk much, or something?

"F-fine… thank you…" I stated. I don't know if I can trust them, still. Do they know my secret, somehow? Blood tests or DNA tests can't uncover my heritage (or my species,) but they do draw a surprising blank. That's very suspicious.

They stared at me. They didn't say anything else. They probably wanted me to say something.

"The least I can do is tell you a little bit about myself, I suppose," I said. "But, could you please give me a question to answer? Not to be rude, but I'm not sure exactly what you want to know."

The Hitachiins (twins, huh? That's interesting… ) spoke up first. "Origin," they said. I laughed, but it sounded more like a cough. "Maybe something a little more specific?" I smiled so that they knew I didn't mind the question. I simply just don't know what to tell them. How about 'I come from a magical fairy tribe?'

"Ok, fine," they said simultaneously, "How did you end up on the street?"

Fair enough. I would probably ask the same question. I won't tell them the whole truth, but I will tell them part of it.

"I was chased by a group of men and women. For what, I'm not sure (lies… oh well.) I fought about four of them off (more like about two hundred, haha,) but they brought guns to the fight. I knew that no matter what I did, I couldn't win. They had the guns and the numbers, while I was unarmed and alone. I ran. Why I didn't try to go home… well… I don't have a home. My parents died a while ago. I'm the last surviving member of my blood line," I finished. Hopefully they won't ask why I didn't look for assistance from the government, because I think that the government's done plenty. I don't blame them, it's just that people need to learn that not everything new is a threat to society.

"I'm sorry to hear that. While there are plenty of charities out there, there aren't nearly enough to help everyone," Fujioka-san said. It's good that she included the last part. Now I won't have to explain why I didn't get help.

"What other questions can I answer?" I pursued. I want to answer questions to erase some of the obvious holes in my stories…

"I have one," Suoh-san said.

"Alright, shoot," I said. Everyone looked at me, their eyes penetrating into my skin. "Okay, perhaps that wasn't the best thing to say. I guess that after a few times of stuff like this happening, it just becomes a normal sort of thing," I said. Wait, crap. Did I really just say that?

"Wait, what do you mean 'a few times'?" Fujioka-san said.

"Ah… well…" I don't know how to respond. How does one correct a mistake like that?

"Aika-san, this wasn't the first time that something like this has happened to you, was it?" Fujioka-san figuratively nudged me into the "right" direction. I could tell there was absolutely no way I was getting out of this one.

"No, it hasn't been the first time this has happened to me." I stated, and quickly looking down at my bandaged hands, moving them ever so slightly.

"Ashur-san, I believe that now is the best time to inform you that the Ootori Corporation employs a private police force of one hundred, all of which have past undercover experience as some of the nation's best spies and officers," Ootori-san informed me. Wow, he's a jerk. He continued, "I suggest that you tell us about your situation. You should also know that the Ootori-corporation is covering your medical bills. Also, while I'm at it, would you care to explain why there isn't a single record under the name Ashur Aika?"

Everyone looked at him for a moment, and soon looked back at me.

I sighed, but looked at all of them with the eyes of a warrior. In this moment, I believe that all of them know exactly how much pain I've been through, and that I can't go on like this for much longer, even if I wanted to. Maybe it's time that I trust a few people with my secret. The only thing that I hope with all of my heart is that they won't betray that trust. Why I'm telling them, I don't even know.

With that, I transformed into my air form. While it is painful (and I can only hold it for a few moments,) there is no way out of this. A silver mist engulfed me, and all of Fujioka-san's friends leapt up, shock clearly on their faces. My scars vanished, and I tried very hard to push through the pain to continue the transformation. Actions are stronger than words. I need to show them who I am. In this form, I don a dove white halter top and white yoga pants of sorts, but the outfit still has a certain level of class while allowing me to move. My hair grew two feet long once more, staying the same blood red color, as usual. Fancy wooden sandals adorned my feet, and a comfortable silk train encompassed me. My favorite part about this form is my angel-like wings. They span four feet long on both directions, with seemingly delicate feathers surrounding them. It is truly a fairytale image.

I looked at all of them, expecting pure fear, but to my surprise, they all looked like they thought I was… unique… but in a good way. I couldn't hold my form any longer, though, and I collapsed onto the bed, coughing.

With my eyes closed, I explained my real story. I told them of my origins and all of the things, happy and sad, that I've been through. I finished with that, and I laughed, much to their surprise.

"I'm sorry, that's a lot to take in. Suoh-san, if I didn't already answer your question, I remember you had one," I smiled. This is the first time I've laughed in awhile. It's pretty funny seeing these complete strangers react to my story. They all look completely flabbergasted!

"Ahh… it's pretty stupid compared to all of… that… but what has your education looked like?" He said, albeit quietly.

I smiled, allowing him (and hopefully the rest of them) know that I'm not a mean person. I'm just different.

"Of course! It's not stupid, it's actually a rather good question," I said, and I continued, "I speak Japanese, Spanish, French, English, Italian, and Russian fluently, which I learned from my time in captivity, but I can't write in every one of those languages. Also, I understand math and science, but I'm not amazing at them… I'm also pretty good at sports," I said with a sheepish smile. For real, hopefully they'd guess I was athletic, so why did I say that?

Suoh-san pulled out his phone and called someone. "Hello, father… I was wondering if there was room for another scholarship student… yes… skills? She speaks six languages and is incredibly athletic… scholarship need? Uh… well… she's homeless…" he said.

I cringed. It's true, but it's still sad. I think a few of the others noticed my reaction, though. Morinozuka came over and put a hand on my shoulder. He is a very nice guy. Oh wait a minute, he was the one who carried me, wasn't he?

"Thank you, for carrying me. I'm so sorry for troubling you," I said. I feel so bad. He legit carried me into the hospital.

While Suoh-san was still on the phone with his father, I said to Morinozuka-san, "One of my powers is that I can use the carbohydrates in my body to create items.. Weird, I know…" This is the one power I can use without transforming into my air or water form. I pulled a grey t-shirt and black cargo pants out of my arms that should fit him. "I'm sorry I got your clothes all dirty before my bullet wounds were tended to… hopefully these should fit," I gave him a sheepish smile, and he returned a small one in return.

"ah," he replied, and he left the hospital room to go and change.

Well, that was awkward, but I couldn't just let him wear the same blood-stained clothes he was.

"Great news, Aika-san! You were accepted into Ouran Academy with a full scholarship!" Tamaki exuberantly said. I don't want to turn him down…

"Thank you… I really appreciate all that you guys have done for me…" I said, with tears in my eyes. I didn't want to be overdramatic, but I mean, maybe life is finally on the rise for me.

"Welcome to the Ouran Highschool host club, Aika-chan!" Haninozuka-san shouted.

Wow, that's really nice… wait, a Host Club!? What is that!?

So what did you guys think? I made a very long chapter this time because… I guess because I just felt like it. Please favorite, follow, and review! Also, if you send in any requests, I might add them in! I'll be sure to update soon!


	3. A Vision of Horror

Hello! Welcome to another chapter! Just so you know… whenever I type in bold, I'm referring to the location and age of a character during a flashback or a scene that I think it's important to point out his or her age and location. Or, I could just be talking about something important. :D Whenever I type in italic, I'm speaking of a flashback.

Thanks to Crazyiscreativewriting and Guest for reviewing! If any of you have any questions or comments, please feel free to PM or review! I will respond to each person individually in the next chapters.

Disclaimer: I don't own it, and I never will. *cries*. I only own my character, Ashur Aika.

Without further adieu, here's chapter three!

**Ashur Aika**

**Age 12**

**Liden, Russia**

"_Where am I?" I said aloud. I feel weak, like an animal that's been in a cage for too long. Iron bars surround me, and powerful blue lights shine across my body from all angles. Syringes, pliers, and sedatives are neatly placed in respective biohazard bags. This place is straight out of a medical nightmare._

_"Welcome to Russia's (1) Liden medical facility. My name is Dr. Lychitx," a strange, stalky man proclaims as he enters the room._

_This has gone too far. Time to get out of here… wait… I still can't use my powers… I just have to hope for the best. _

_"Please refrain from using your powers. We have used a sedative to restrict your powers, activated by these lights surrounding you," he blankly stated._

_Idiot. That's not why I have my powers. My parents gave me vaccines of sorts to allow me the advantage in these sorts of situations._

_"Let me out. Now," I say. I'm only twelve. I want to have a normal childhood… or at least as normal as it can be at this point._

_"I don't think so, Ms. Ashur. We need to perform some experiments on you to discover your… origin."_

_Yeah right. That's complete and utter crap. They want to discover the newest weaponry I might hold the secrets to._

_I turn my back to him, promptly after sticking my tongue out at him. Wrong choice. He uses a taser to shock me at two pressure points where my wings are in my air form. I yell in agony._

_This is the place I stayed in for three years._

Okay, let me back up my flashback. Have you ever wondered why WW3 hasn't occurred yet (at least from what you remember...)? Perhaps because the governments of different countries actually know what they're doing this time? Wrong.

waves*

Oh, wait a minute! That was me.

One of my stronger powers is that I can turn back time. I can't go forwards, only back. While this power is amazing, it comes with a detrimental price… I lose my powers for however far back I go. For example, if I went back in time for one day, I will lose my powers for one day. Here's another flashback.

**Ashur Aika**

**Age 15**

**Streets of Texas**

_War floods my vision all around. People are starving on the streets and rotting with disease, while soldiers fight in all places that provide any sorts of defensive or offensive advantages. Atomic warfare riddles the world, with Paris, Las Vegas, New York, and many other landmarks riddled into ash and dust, there people and culture dying with them._

_I begin to cry. I'm so selfish for not helping these people…_

_"Little dearie, please don't cry," an elderly woman attempted to coax me. She was riddled with disease like the other thousands of people on the streets, with tattered clothes, and her home a product of atomic warfare: nothing. I began to approach her, only for her to call out to me again._

_"Please don't come any closer, dearie. You will catch my disease, and we all know that you don't want that," she smiled weakly and coughed. She looked at me with well masked fear in her eyes. "The war will be over soon, my dearie… remain faithful in what is true, and let it guide you in your search for life…" she said. And with that, she passed away. No one even batted an eyelash at this because it became so common…_

_I cried. There was nothing else I could do… or so I thought at first. I have to… _

_I stood in an alley way that was clear of injured and sick people. Time travel was excruciatingly painful and it drains my body of any and all power. My body emitted light blue light as I screamed in agony. _

_Suddenly, I'm in a cottage somewhere in Russia as a twelve year old. Even though I won't be able to use my powers for three years, I don't regret stopping that awful war. Now I need to figure out how exactly a twelve year old is going to stop WW3 from occurring... again._

**Ootori Kyoya**

**Age 16**

**Ootori Mansion**

I just got home from the hospital. That girl is a train wreck. She's not very bright, telling us of her powers without knowing who she is. Tamaki will scream her secret in an instant to anyone and everyone, however, I will ensure that I take advantage of the situation.

"Hello, General Xin. This is Ootori Kyoya. I have a report of supernatural activity in Japan, along with photographic evidence. Yes, very well, thank you."

The only difficult part is getting Haruhi to understand why her new "foster sister" is being evicted out of Japan. This is a trivial game for an Ootori. She'll be behind bars within a matter of hours.

Cliff hanger, I know! Sorry! I finally wanted revenge for all of the other authors that give me cliff hangers, lol. The reason why this chapter is so short is because I'll be posting a new chapter almost every day for the next five days (3/28/19-4/1/19). That means that if you're reading this the day this chapter was posted, you only have to wait one day for a new chapter! Hurray!

(1) - I'm not throwing shade at Russia, I just needed to use a country that predominantly spoke a language that Aika also speaks... Russian.

Don't forget to favorite, follow, and review! See you next chapter!


	4. Again?

Welcome back to another chapter! Please don't forget to favorite, follow, and review!

Special thanks to...

CrazyIsCreativeWriting!

CrazyIsCreativeWriting - Yup, time travel! Hmmm… I wonder if time travel will happen in this chapter?

(Mwa hahahahaha)

Disclaimer: I don't own it, and I never will.

"Thank you so much for letting me stay with you tonight, Haruhi-San ," I said. I can't believe everyone was so accepting of my secret… but I'm wondering why I told everyone in the first place. I've never told anyone willingly about my secret that I've only known for a few hours. Perhaps I was just so desperate for someone to pay attention to me that I forgot that my power is extremely dangerous when in the wrong care.

"It's no problem, Aika-San! I'm glad you agreed to stay with my dad and me," she said. I must admit, I felt terrible that Haruhi-San felt responsible to take care of me. After all, we only just met… and even though it pains me to say it, I can't trust her. I have no fricking clue why I told everyone. What an idiot I am.

"I must say thank you… for giving me a wake up call," she says to me.

"What are you talking about?" I say, "you're the one that rescued me off of the streets!"

She looks at me for a moment before continuing.

"At Ouran, everyone mistakes me for a guy because of my short hair and non-feminine physique."

I look at her with understanding eyes, inviting her to continue.

"I was actually going to tell Kyoya-senpai that I want to pay off my debt after college because the Host Club takes up a lot of the time that I need to study during… and because it's kinda awkward when girls send me love letters," she said.

Yeah, I could understand that.

"Well, seeing you prevented that me from telling him that I want to pay off the debt later... mainly because you gave me time to process what I was about to do. He would have charged interest and seriously make me regret that decision," she added, " what I'm trying to say is that you prevented me from making a big mistake, so thank you."

"Haruhi—

Heavy footsteps outside and organized shouting draw both of our gazes towards the door.

"EVERYONE GET ON THE GROUND!" A man shouts at Haruhi and me as a unit of eight soldiers follow suite behind him.

I panic. I instantly transformed into my air form and stand ready for battle. Years of surprise attacks have taught me to transform in a matter of milliseconds.

A round of bullets are fired at me, but I deflect each and every one of them from puncturing my skin.

"Haruhi—" I turn to my right only to see Haruhi clutching her right side in shock. She looked at me, and fell to the ground. Dead. She had taken a direct hit by a bullet. And it was my fault, all because I saved my own skin by deflecting the bullet that bounced off of me and into her.

"No! Not another…" I begin to cry, bullets showering over me as her apartment is ripped apart by the struggle.

I look at the officers to see the Ootori logo on every one of their uniforms.

"OOTORI!" I levitate, Golden swirls encompassing my every move. Anger encompassed me, making me lose all rational thoughts. I bust the door down, flying to the Ootori mansion in a burst of super sonic speed. I yell out in the front of the mansion, "Come out, you coward! How dare you send officers to capture me! Your officers killed Haruhi-San!" I yelled out. He came out and stood by the front door. Obviously he had not anticipated this kind of power, even though I did give him a demonstration. Perhaps he thought it would take longer for me to heal.

He smirked, and gestures to the cameras all around. So he did actually anticipate this.

My secret can't get out… not like this. If countries see a display of raw power, they will fight to capture it. I've already stopped one world war, I don't want to start one, instead.

I need to go back in time. This is all my fault. If I go back, I can fix this all… but I'm already weakening from the amount of power I'm using. I can only go back so far, but how far back can I truly go? If I go back a week, I'll be back in captivity. If I go back a day, I'll be in that alley. If I go back a few hours, I can go back into the hospital. So that's what I'll do. It won't be much, but I can clean up after my mistakes. It will make a huge difference in the future. That's good enough for me.

Light blue light engulfs me, and everyone in the area disappears, including myself.

Suddenly, I feel weak. The power is absolutely drained from my body, with absolutely none remaining. I went back in time a little less than a day, so I won't be able to use my powers until a little less than a day has passed. I'm technically stuck in the past…

whoosh*

I look back up to see the same clean hospital room. I startle myself… no one can ever get used to time travel.

"Aika-Chan! You're awake!" Hani-Senpai proclaims.

"Yes… I suppose I am…"

Hmmm… I'm not sure what I think about this chapter. Do you guys like it? Comment your thoughts below!


	5. Try again!

Hey, guess who's back!

Sorry for keeping you waiting, I don't like it when a story is postponed either! I do think that it's only fair though that I tell you a little bit about what happened.

So the basic details are that my family situation is not good to begin with, and it got way worse over my trip. My mom and dad clashed forces again… oof. They've been divorced for six years and they still fight... or my mom does anyway. My dad is super chill, lol.

Disclaimer: don't own it, never will.

So thanks to the support and understanding! Without further adieu, here is the new chapter!

Ootori Kyoya POV

The hosts were sitting in the third music room, with Aika brought to the music room with a portable hospital bed to avoid waking her up.

"She is healing quickly, considering the extent of her injuries," I said. This is a medical breakthrough. I've never seen anyone begin healing so quickly. She must have been experienced to many events like this before, allowing her body to reform using muscle memory.

"I'm surprised she didn't freak out when we mentioned the Host Club. She must be pretty mellow…" the Hitachiins said.

It's true. Even I was taken aback when Tamaki mentioned this club. What an idiot to name this place a 'Host Club.'

I noticed just a few minutes ago that Mori-senpai hasn't taken her eyes off of her, most likely considering being her own 'personal bodyguard.' Haruhi is walking back and forth between the meeting and the hospital bed, constantly checking Aika-san's bandages and replacing them when necessary. I'm glad that she is still sleeping, because we need to discuss her living arrangements.

Tamaki stepped in the room, beginning to speak. "Club, as your loving and noble prince, allow me to introduce…" he paused for a dramatic feel to enter the room, when in reality no one was really interested. "The chairman!"

The chairman, Suoh-sama, entered the room, and immediately noticed the unconscious girl. Figures.

"Kyoya-San, what is the extent of her injuries?" He asked me.

"To put it simply, sir, she has three fresh bullet wounds with 23 counted bullet scars, with 17 marks from a blade." I said. The entire club paled, even Mori-Senpai. They knew there were a few scars, but nowhere near the number that she actually has. What exactly has happened to this girl?

The chairman was speechless. He walked over to her side and looked at her, but it was clear that he was looking for the scars.

I walked over and took off the bandage on her right arm. It needed replacing, anyway. "Her right arm contains three blade scars and five bullet wounds. Quite frankly, it's a miracle she is even breathing," I stated. For some odd reason, I feel as if I should help her out. For now.

"Oh my.." was all the chairman could say.

"Thank you for accepting her into Ouran, father," Tamaki said. How is he so calm? Usually the sense in him only lasts for five minutes.

"Yes, Tamaki. Now I can see how dire her situation actually is," he said. "I was told she was homeless, as well. Is that correct?"

"Yes sir, that is correct. We were soon going to discuss her living arrangements for the time being. She is healing quicker than most humans on medical record, so she only needs the hospital bed for another hour or so.She is also the last surviving member of the Kuizawa family, or so she has said. My security is using her DNA results to discover her true origin," I continued. I can't tell them that the DNA results drew a blank. That would mar the Ootori reputation.

The chairman blinked for quite some time, but then nodded.

"I'll keep her for the night," the entire group, including some of the more reserved members, stated at the exact same time.

"Might I suggest a draw from a hat?" While I would normally just decide, the chairman is present, so that isn't going to work.

"Of course," the chairman said. It was clear that he was disappointed he couldn't have the girl stay for the night at his mansion.

I pulled a golden basket, real gold, mine you, from behind a table. Haruhi looked shocked at my trick. It's amusing that she is still surprised at this point.

I shuffled the names around and drew one, but some people's names were in more than others. Tamaki and the twins would smother her with attention, and she just needs rest and someone to talk to if she is feeling up to it. I need to know her past.

"Tonight, the person who will keep her is…"

Someone sneezed in the back of the room.

Aika P.O.V

I'm acting if though I am asleep, but I'm listening to every word they say. I wish I could hear what Ootori jerk (1) is thinking, though. Also, I would be healing faster, but I can only access the healing magic from my bloodline. It won't work on any one else other than me because I time traveled back a day. No regret, though. The reason why I even have healing magic is because it's basically like a gene. Even when a human is injured, their genes don't go away, just their strength. It's the same for me… except I only really lose my powers when I time travel. Since I time traveled back one day, I only lost my powers for a day. That's good.

Wait, they're about to announce who I will be staying with. No thank you, I'll make a home in an alley. I don't trust them yet.

No, I need to sneeze, but I'm pretending to sleep! I can't move!

sneeze*

Oh well, cover blown. I can still act like I'm waking up, though.

I slowly open my eyes and yawn. That was super convincing. Way to go, me!

"Where am I?" I say with curiosity, but not fear.

"See, super calm," the twins say.

"This is the Host Club, Ashur-San," Ootori jerk said.

I look at all of them, but see an unfamiliar face looking back.

"Sorry to ask, but who might you be?" I said to the mysterious man.

"I am the chairman of this school, Aika-kun," he said.

I tried to sit up a bit to see him, and did so successfully with only a little pain in my side. Way to go, me!

"My apologies, sir." I said.

Everyone looked at my midriff, fear on their faces.

I look down. One of my bullet wounds came open again. Whoops. I hate not having full healing magic…

"Whoops…" I said. "Mind passing me some bandages?"

Haruhi-Kun came over to fuss over me, but I just accepted the bandages. I sat up a little more and winced, but it was alright.

"Hydrogen peroxide?" I asked Haruhi-kun.

She handed me it and a few rags. Much thanks, Haruhi.

I took off the bandage and cleaned my wounds, but since I took the bandage off, everyone can see the scars and such on my stomach. Not much I can do about it anyways.

Hani-senpai looked away, but all of the other hosts stared in a mixture of fascination and fear.

I finished cleaning and I felt strong enough to stand, so I did. Now everyone's jaw dropped to the ground, albeit Ootori and Mori-senpai. No shock there.

"Thank you for the hospitality." I said, and bowed slightly. I'm not trying to be disrespectful, but I can only bow a little.

Mori-senpai, Ootori, Haruhi-kun, Hani-senpai and the chairman rushed over to get me to lie back down, but Mori-senpai reaches me first. I was about to argue, but he picked me up anyway and placed me back on the bed, while Haruhi tucked me in. Ootori replaced the water on my hospital stand (surprisingly,) Hani-senpai offered me some cake with an 'added nutrients' sticker, and the chairman stood by my bedside, where everyone came and joined them.

"I'm okay, really-" I said, but they cut me off.

"No, you're not," everyone said.

"I guess I've been outvoted?" I assumed.

Various forms of yes echoed around me.

I was on the verge of tears. I was hoping some wouldn't notice, but of course they did.

"Aika-Chan, what's wrong!?" Hani-senpai said.

Then I actually started to cry. One tear fell down my cheek and onto my bedside.

"Wh- why do you care?" I said. My voice was only shaking a tiny bit, which disturbed people because I sounded so calm.

They all looked at me, staring even more intently than before. I don't want to cry, especially after what just happened, but I can't help it!

"You're safe, Aika-Chan." Hani-senpai said. I looked at him, still finding it hard to believe after what happened the first time.

So no cliffhanger! Yay!

Don't forget to follow, favorite, and review! Please PM or review if you have any questions, comments, or ideas! Also, I'm going to add a poll for the pairing very soon! Don't forget to vote! See ya next chapter!


	6. So sorry!

Hey, guess who's back!

Sorry for keeping you waiting, I don't like it when a story is postponed either! I do think that it's only fair though that I tell you a little bit about what happened.

So the basic details are that my family situation is not good to begin with, and it got way worse over my trip. My mom and dad clashed forces again… oof. (Divorce.)

Disclaimer: don't own it, never will.

So thanks to the support and understanding! Without further adieu, here is the new chapter!

Ootori Kyoya POV

The hosts were sitting in the third music room, with Aika brought to the music room with a portable hospital bed to avoid waking her up.

"She is healing quickly, considering the extent of her injuries," I said. This is a medical breakthrough. I've never seen anyone begin healing so quickly. She must have been experienced to many events like this before, allowing her body to reform using muscle memory.

"I'm surprised she didn't freak out when we mentioned the Host Club. She must be pretty mellow…" the Hitachiins said.

It's true. Even I was taken aback when Tamaki mentioned this club. What an idiot to name this place a 'Host Club.'

I noticed just a few minutes ago that Mori-senpai hasn't taken her eyes off of her, most likely considering being her own 'personal bodyguard.' Haruhi is walking back and forth between the meeting and the hospital bed, constantly checking Aika-san's bandages and replacing them when necessary. I'm glad that she is still sleeping, because we need to discuss her living arrangements.

Tamaki stepped in the room, beginning to speak. "Club, as your loving and noble prince, allow me to introduce…" he paused for a dramatic feel to enter the room, when in reality no one was really interested. "The chairman!"

The chairman, Suoh-sama, entered the room, and immediately noticed the unconscious girl. Figures.

"Kyoya-San, what is the extent of her injuries?" He asked me.

"To put it simply, sir, she has three fresh bullet wounds with 23 counted bullet scars, with 17 marks from a blade." I said. The entire club paled, even Mori-Senpai. They knew there were a few scars, but nowhere near the number that she actually has. What exactly has happened to this girl?

The chairman was speechless. He walked over to her side and looked at her, but it was clear that he was looking for the scars.

I walked over and took off the bandage on her right arm. It needed replacing, anyway. "Her right arm contains three blade scars and five bullet wounds. Quite frankly, it's a miracle she is even breathing," I stated. For some odd reason, I feel as if I should help her out. For now.

"Oh my.." was all the chairman could say.

"Thank you for accepting her into Ouran, father," Tamaki said. How is he so calm? Usually the sense in him only lasts for five minutes.

"Yes, Tamaki. Now I can see how dire her situation actually is," he said. "I was told she was homeless, as well. Is that correct?"

"Yes sir, that is correct. We were soon going to discuss her living arrangements for the time being. She is healing quicker than most humans on medical record, so she only needs the hospital bed for another hour or so.She is also the last surviving member of the Kuizawa family, or so she has said. My security is using her DNA results to discover her true origin," I continued. I can't tell them that the DNA results drew a blank. That would mar the Ootori reputation.

The chairman blinked for quite some time, but then nodded.

"I'll keep her for the night," the entire group, including some of the more reserved members, stated at the exact same time.

"Might I suggest a draw from a hat?" While I would normally just decide, the chairman is present, so that isn't going to work.

"Of course," the chairman said. It was clear that he was disappointed he couldn't have the girl stay for the night at his mansion.

I pulled a golden basket, real gold, mine you, from behind a table. Haruhi looked shocked at my trick. It's amusing that she is still surprised at this point.

I shuffled the names around and drew one, but some people's names were in more than others. Tamaki and the twins would smother her with attention, and she just needs rest and someone to talk to if she is feeling up to it. I need to know her past.

"Tonight, the person who will keep her is…"

Someone sneezed in the back of the room.

Aika P.O.V

I'm acting if though I am asleep, but I'm listening to every word they say. I wish I could hear what Ootori jerk (1) is thinking, though. Also, I would be healing faster, but I can only access the healing magic from my bloodline. It won't work on any one else other than me because I time traveled back a day. No regret, though. The reason why I even have healing magic is because it's basically like a gene. Even when a human is injured, their genes don't go away, just their strength. It's the same for me… except I only really lose my powers when I time travel. Since I time traveled back one day, I only lost my powers for a day. That's good.

Wait, they're about to announce who I will be staying with. No thank you, I'll make a home in an alley. I don't trust them yet.

No, I need to sneeze, but I'm pretending to sleep! I can't move!

sneeze*

Oh well, cover blown. I can still act like I'm waking up, though.

I slowly open my eyes and yawn. That was super convincing. Way to go, me!

"Where am I?" I say with curiosity, but not fear.

"See, super calm," the twins say.

"This is the Host Club, Ashur-San," Ootori jerk said.

I look at all of them, but see an unfamiliar face looking back.

"Sorry to ask, but who might you be?" I said to the mysterious man.

"I am the chairman of this school, Aika-kun," he said.

I tried to sit up a bit to see him, and did so successfully with only a little pain in my side. Way to go, me!

"My apologies, sir." I said.

Everyone looked at my midriff, fear on their faces.

I look down. One of my bullet wounds came open again. Whoops. I hate not having full healing magic…

"Whoops…" I said. "Mind passing me some bandages?"

Haruhi-Kun came over to fuss over me, but I just accepted the bandages. I sat up a little more and winced, but it was alright.

"Hydrogen peroxide?" I asked Haruhi-kun.

She handed me it and a few rags. Much thanks, Haruhi.

I took off the bandage and cleaned my wounds, but since I took the bandage off, everyone can see the scars and such on my stomach. Not much I can do about it anyways.

Hani-senpai looked away, but all of the other hosts stared in a mixture of fascination and fear.

I finished cleaning and I felt strong enough to stand, so I did. Now everyone's jaw dropped to the ground, albeit Ootori and Mori-senpai. No shock there.

"Thank you for the hospitality." I said, and bowed slightly. I'm not trying to be disrespectful, but I can only bow a little.

Mori-senpai, Ootori, Haruhi-kun, Hani-senpai and the chairman rushed over to get me to lie back down, but Mori-senpai reaches me first. I was about to argue, but he picked me up anyway and placed me back on the bed, while Haruhi tucked me in. Ootori replaced the water on my hospital stand (surprisingly,) Hani-senpai offered me some cake with an 'added nutrients' sticker, and the chairman stood by my bedside, where everyone came and joined them.

"I'm okay, really-" I said, but they cut me off.

"No, you're not," everyone said.

"I guess I've been outvoted?" I assumed.

Various forms of yes echoed around me.

I was on the verge of tears. I was hoping some wouldn't notice, but of course they did.

"Aika-Chan, what's wrong!?" Hani-senpai said.

Then I actually started to cry. One tear fell down my cheek and onto my bedside.

"Wh- why do you care?" I said. My voice was only shaking a tiny bit, which disturbed people because I sounded so calm.

They all looked at me, staring even more intently than before. I don't want to cry, especially after what just happened, but I can't help it!

"You're safe, Aika-Chan." Hani-senpai said. I looked at him, still finding it hard to believe after what happened the first time.

So no cliffhanger! Yay!

Don't forget to follow, favorite, and review! Please PM or review if you have any questions, comments, or ideas! Also, I'm going to add a poll for the pairing very soon! Don't forget to vote! See ya next chapter!


	7. When the Party's Over

Yayyyy it's me again! I would also like to point out LordOfAnimeCrap and CrazyIsCreativeWriting for all of the support! I also have decided that with each chapter I will put a little glimpse into my own past because of a PM I received. Also, I will be updating more frequently from now on. Sorry that I was stalling xD

A glimpse into my past: I found out about my mom's relationship with my current step-dad a mere three weeks before the wedding, which took place thousands of miles away (and only the two of them.) Also, before some of you guys spam me, this in response to a PM request.

Remider! I do not own OHSHC!

"You're safe Aika-chan!" Hani-senpai said.

"Yeah, we're not going to leave our new toy behind!" Hikara-kun and Kaoru-kun exclaimed.

I grimaced a little, but I don't think anyone noticed. The testing I underwent took a lot of my spirit out of me, but I will continue to fight for my life. Life is precious, I could never dream of passing away while I am still so young.

"It is now time for Aika-san to rest," Kyoya-senpai (1) said to the Host Club. He is now speaking directly to me, "Aika-san, you will remain in the Host Club room because of your fragile state. We do not want to risk reopening yet another wound of yours while attempting to move you. You will remain here until a time in which Suoh-sama and I both agree on," he said. Even though I don't want to admit it, I need the help more than I think I do.

Even though Kyoya-senpai should not be trusted yet (because of his attempt to sell me off for government testing,) perhaps he is simply more afraid and sensitive then he lets on.

The Host Club is looking at me. It's time for a response.

"I appreciate your hospitality, but are you sure that it isn't a bother? I feel as if though I-" I tried to say but was cut off.

"You are not being a burden to anyone, senpai," Fujioka-san said.

"Hm," Mori-senpai said.

"If you insist," I said with a smile, "than I am very thankful for your hospitality and would most certainly go through with anything you believe would be best for me." Alright, maybe not anything, but I need to show them my respect, right? After all, without my powers and my body in this state I am very fragile.

"Aika-san," Kyoya-senpai rather slowly, "would you be alright with being unwatched for the night? Being in Ouran you are most certainly very well protected, and it is beneficial of you to get some much needed rest instead of someone talking your ear off," he said specifically to the rowdier members of the club.

Finally, some alone time. I'm ready for some peaceful me time!

"That sounds fantastic, thank you," I replied.

"On that note, Aika-chan, we should leave!" Hani-senpai said.

"Are you sure? I don't want Aika-san to be lonely or uncared for…" Haruhi-kun began.

"I'll be fine, I promise you," I told her sincerely.

She nodded, and after everyone told me good night and Haruhi-kun changed my bandages one last time, they left.

"Ah, some quiet…" I said aloud.

"Hmmm… it almost seems a little too quiet. Maybe I should try singing?" I continue.

Singing was one of the only things to entertain me without the company of the other "experiments" in the facility, so I got pretty good at it. I wasn't naturally good at it, but the voice is like a muscle, it trains with time.

**Host Club P.O.V.**

"I'm so tired, let's go home," the twins whined.

"It's almost three in the morning… Usa-chan and I are tired!" Hani exclaimed.

"Hm," the silent giant agreed.

"Don't you think that she is absolutely darling? I'm so happy I could help!" The chairman exclaimed.

"Ya! I-" Tamaki was cut off.

(Billie Eilish, When the party's over)

_Don't you know I'm no good for you?_

A beautiful and melancholy voice arose from thin air. The entire club slowed. The voice echoed around the empty halls, encompassing them in its strange warmth.

_I've learned to lose you, can't afford to_

The voice continued.

"Hey boss, what's that-" Everyone with the exception of Mori and the Chairman cut the twins off.

_Tore my shirt to stop you bleedin'_

_But nothin' ever stops you leavin'_

This song… it comes from experience and emotion. There's no way that anyone that hasn't felt sadness like could sing it in this manner.

_Quiet when I'm coming home and I'm on my own_

_I could lie, say I like it like that, like it like that_

_I could lie, say I like it like that, like it like that…_

Only now did they realize that it was in fact Aika-san singing. Their eyes widened and they crept back to the Host Club.

**Aika P.O.V**

_Don't you know too much already?_

Ah, how I missed this. Nothing but me, my voice, and thoughts as company with not a threat in sight.

_I'll only hurt you if you let me_

_Call me friend but keep me closer _

_And I'll call you when the party's over_

With this I finally got into the song, and I just kind of… let go. I released all of my sadness and fear into the song. Only then could I slowly forgive and continue on with my life.

_Quiet when I'm coming home and I'm on my own_

I grew louder in my singing because the Host Club is probably off the campus by now. Knowing that, I stood through the pain to go next to the window. The rose garden is beautiful outside. I want to go so badly, but I know that in my condition I shouldn't be even out of my bed. Oh well.

_And I could lie, say I like it like that, like it like that_

_Yeah, I could lie, say I like it like that, like it like that_

_But nothing is better sometimes_

_Once we've both said our goodbyes_

_Let's just let it go_

_Let me let you go_

_Quiet when I'm coming home and I'm on my own_

_I could lie, say I like it like that, like it like that_

_I could lie, say I like it like that, like it like that_

I ended perfectly. I was about to start another, but…

"Bravo!" The twins announced.

I jumped a little. Man, I can't tell who's coming or leaving without my powers.

"That was beautiful, Aika-chan!" Hani-senpai proclaimed.

"U-uh…" I'm still processing. They left, but they're here now?

They all smiled until they realized that I was out of bed again.

"RED CARD!" The twins screamed at me. I jumped. That was a bad idea.

"Ah!" I said in pain. Mori-senpai, Kyoya-senpai, Haruhi-kun, and Suoh-sama were rushing over to make sure I was alright. Two of them were reprimanding me for getting out of bed again, while Tamaki-senpai was chasing the twins around the room for hurting me.

"Sorry, I'll sleep now…" I said in defeat.

"You should, but you should also know that what you sang was very beautiful. Is it an American song?" Suoh-sama asked me.

"I-it is… English is one of the languages I speak," I said respectfully but still cautiously. Singing is just… personal on a different level.

After Haruhi-kun reprimanded me some more, they left for real this time. I saw their cars drive off. And with that, I slipped off into dreamland, with no clue what tomorrow's day would bring.

Yayyy another chapter! I'm very sorry for not posting. My bad. Also, the poll is up now! Make sure to vote, favorite, follow, and review! Until next time!

\- Hey… Kyoya is being regarded more formally again! UwU


End file.
